familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Pulaski County, Georgia
Pulaski County is a county located in the central portion of the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,010. The county seat is Hawkinsville. Pulaski County is included in the Warner Robins, GA Metropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Macon-Warner Robins, GA Combined Statistical Area. History Pulaski County was created by an act of the Georgia General Assembly on December 13, 1808 from a portion of Laurens County. In the antebellum years, it was developed for cotton cultivation and is part of the Black Belt of Georgia, an arc of highly fertile soil. In 1870, Dodge County was partially created from a section of Pulaski County by another legislative act. In 1912, the northwestern half of Pulaski County was used to create Bleckley County via a constitutional amendment approved by Georgia voters. The County was named for Count Kazimierz Pułaski of Poland who fought and died for United States independence in the American Revolutionary War. The capital of the Creek Nation was in the Pulaski area. The county population fell by more than half from 1910 to 1930, as residents moved to cities. African Americans especially joined the Great Migration to northern and midwestern cities, both to gain work and to escape the Jim Crow racial oppression of the South. Government and infrastructure The Georgia Department of Corrections operates the Pulaski State Prison in Hawkinsville."Pulaski State Prison." Georgia Department of Corrections. Retrieved on September 14, 2010. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.9%) is water. The entirety of Pulaski County is located in the Lower Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. Major highways * U.S. Route 129 * U.S. Route 129 Alternate * U.S. Route 129 Business * U.S. Route 341 * U.S. Route 341 Business * State Route 11 * State Route 11 Business * State Route 26 * State Route 27 * State Route 112 * State Route 230 * State Route 247 * State Route 257 Adjacent counties *Bleckley County - northeast *Dodge County - east *Wilcox County - south *Dooly County - west *Houston County - northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 12,010 people, 4,475 households, and 3,010 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 5,151 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 63.9% white, 31.8% black or African American, 0.9% Asian, 0.3% American Indian, 1.9% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 3.9% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 21.3% were American, 11.3% were English, 7.6% were Irish, and 6.2% were German. Of the 4,475 households, 30.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.3% were married couples living together, 17.6% had a female householder with no husband present, 32.7% were non-families, and 29.3% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.96. The median age was 41.1 years. The median income for a household in the county was $36,262 and the median income for a family was $46,850. Males had a median income of $34,154 versus $21,073 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,621. About 8.5% of families and 11.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.6% of those under age 18 and 10.6% of those age 65 or over. Communities *Finleyson *Goose Neck *Hartford *Hawkinsville *Tippends *Wallace See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Pulaski County, Georgia References *GeorgiaInfo Pulaski County Courthouse History *Georgia.gov info for Pulaski County *Georgia Department of Community Affairs County Snapshots Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Pulaski County, Georgia Category:1808 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1808